


Iowan, Scrambled

by SonicGavel



Category: Smaylor
Genre: Amnesia fic, Cory faces his feelings for Robin, M/M, Mistaken identity of sorts, Misunderstanding, Robin also likes spicy mustard like Os does, Robin loves Cory, Sick Fic, Smaylor Amnesia AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-19 05:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14867072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicGavel/pseuds/SonicGavel
Summary: Robin gets into an accident that leaves him temporarily amnesiac. But when Richard can't get out of a filming trip to take care of him, he asks Cory to do it. Trouble soon ensues when Robin, still wearing his wedding ring, takes one look at Cory, who's tending to him at that point, asks if he's his husband. What will Cory do? Will he confront the feelings he's had for Robin since their first meeting or will he be the good person and give Robin back to Richard when he gets back?





	1. Robin's hurt

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based on a reblog I did on Tumblr of a Nygmobblepot gifset. I really hope you like it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin crashes his car after a call from Richard trying to avoid hitting a pack of dogs.

Robin was driving home. He was very much looking forward to coming home to his loving husband. He suddenly received a call via the handsfree. The caller ID read Richard and he lit up.

"Hey, babe. I'm on my way home. It was a long day shooting at work, but I'm looking forward to just us." Robin said.

"I'm sorry, dove. I'm afraid your plans'll be postponed." Richard said disappointingly.

"Oh no, how sooner do you have to leave?" Robin asked. His explanations always meant filming trips. He hated that part of being married to a fellow actor, but he understood seeing his occupation.

"They requested I leave now. Filming lasts Three months tops, but I promise I'll make it up to you either way." Richard said as he blew kisses over the intercom. Robin couldn't stay mad at that.

"Alright, baby. Stay safe. I love you." Robin said as he blew them back and they disconnected. Robin's smile deflated slightly, but he still knew it couldn't be helped. He focused mostly on the road until out of nowhere, a woman and a pack of dogs appeared across the road. Robin honked the horn in a panic before swerving into a tree and then his head bounced between the cushion on the top of his head and the steering wheel. Once it finally finished bouncing, the air bag came on and cushioned his face. The woman called 911 immediately before checking his pulse.  
..................................................................  
An hour later  
..................................................................  
Cory was eating dinner, thinking of how this final season of Gotham was going to be a bitch to film. He didn't want it to end. He didn't want to say goodbye to Robin. He was more than his best friend to him. He was calling it a night as he finished dinner when he got a call from Ben. He picked up, wondering if he's depressed about what's going on. "Hey, Ben." He answered.

"Turn on the news." Ben said as he was getting dressed.

"Is something wrong?" Cory asked.

"Cory, it's Robin. He's in a coma. Doctors say he'll be in it for a few hours. He was airlifted to Mt. Sainai." Ben said as he volunteered to go in since Morena needed to stay with Frances.

"I'll be there immediately." Cory said as he got his jacket and keys and drove fast to get to the side of his very dearest best friend.

He prayed to God that Robin pulled through because there's no point to life without him.


	2. Take care of him for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cory breaks the news to Richard and he's told to take care of him until filming wraps. Meanwhile, Robin wakes up but doesn't remember anyone he's worked with since 2014. Or that he's married, let alone who to. Cory has a panic attack after.

When he got to the hospital, the nurse let him into the recovery room easily after he said he was Robin's work family. He should send her a nice thank you basket, he thought. He pushed that asside though as he reached the room Robin was in and saw everyone'd reserved a seat right at Robin's side for him.

"We wouldn't want you to not get to sit with him, Mate." Sean said. "He's your best friend. When my father lost his best Doctor Who friend, Roger, he was never the same. Especially when he didn't get to properly say goodbye to him." Sean then quickly hugged Cory and ushered him to his "assigned seat" if you will. Cory looked at Robin, slowly stroked his hair and started talking to him while holding his hand.

"Hey, Robin." Cory did in a soft voice. Ben, Sean and others then cleared the room to let them have a moment. Some time later, he had to exit to call Richard, let him know what's happening before the morning paper hits him with it.

"Hello?" Richard asked groggily.

"Richard? Great, it's Cory. Listen, Robin's been in an accident." Cory gulped.

"WHAT?!" Richard screamed as he put on his pants. It was hot where he was filming.

"He'll be in a coma for a few hours, doctors say he'll pull through though." Cory assured.

"I have to talk to my boss, I hope to be there soon." Richard hung up and Cory went back to attending Cory.  
................................................................  
Cory was awoken from sleeping in his chair by Morena, who swung by with coffee.

"Sean said that Ryan Reynolds wouldn't be the only Widower I make if I came to relieve you of sitting by Robin's side. So I bought you a coffee." Morena said as she sat next to him. "Ben came to relieve me of Frances for the morning so I'm in for the long haul."

"I needed the fix, thanks." Cory said as he took a sip. "I called Richard, he should be here soon assuming how important this role is." Cory took another sip as the phone rang. It was Richard. He handed back his coffee and talked to the other man.

"I can't make it. As it turns out, this role's as important as John Carter in A Princess of Mars." Richard grumbled. "Look, when Robin comes out, take care of him." Richard then clicked, not having much time. Cory then went back to Robin and Morena, telling Morena what just transpired. Suddenly, Robin woke up.

"Steady, Robin. It's okay. I'm here, I'm here." Cory told Robin with his normal smile that Robin saw on a daily basis, making the older man relaxed.

When Morena and Cory were kicked out, Robin remembered his name, where he's from, his family but the last thing he remembered was being on SVU. Cory updated Richard, telling him he didn't even remember being married or who is husband was. Devastated, he still asked for updates.

Cory asked to see Robin first and the doctor allowed, as he hesitantly entered the room.

"Hi, Robin." Cory said as he fell back into the seat he had previously entered.

"You're the cute guy who told me everything'll be alright." Robin responded as Cory blushed. He had had feelings for Robin since the beginning. He didn't bother with it though because Robin was married. But creating the fantasies of Nygmobblepot and Smaylor were the ways he coped with it. He never told Robin about the true reasoning behind it. He never told him how he felt.

"You think I'm cute?" Cory blushed again.

"I think you're gorgeous. I mean I'd probably adopt with you if they didn't already tell me I'm supposed to remember I'm married. Hell, I could even have let you have me for a night." Robin opened up candidly as Cory's brain and heart raced. Plus the idea Robin had just introduced caused his blood to run south so fast that the rush overloaded the boner he was starting to feel. Robin giggled as Cory excused himself for a bit.

..................................................................  
When Cory came back, doctors told him this kind of amnesia happens all the time and he shouldn't worry about it. Cory nodded assuredly and signed Robin under his care for the time being.

"I got the cute caretaker." Robin remarked as Cory signed the paperwork and Robin got dressed. Ben then came in with Frances who had a get well soon cat in her stroller.

"Hi, Robin. Morena told me you didn't remember us so I thought I'd reintroduce ourselves. This spunky love bug holding the kitty stuffy is Frances, who is now gonna let Daddy hand over the kitty to Uncle Robin, okay?" Ben asked as he kissed Frances's cheek as she relinquished the cat to Robin. Robin cradled the stuffed animal in his arms and thanked her soothingly. "And I'm Ben. We had something kinda special on set, you and I. Before you found more special stuff with Cory." Ben said.

"Cory, is that the gorgeous guy who's gonna take care of me?" Robin asked.

"Hey, ready to go?" Cory asked as he came into the room.

"Just about, Ben here just gave me a kitty cat and told me your name, Gorgeous. Cory, is it?" Robin cooed.

"Yes, my name is Cory." Cory beamed and Robin licked his lips. This was going to be extremely hard.

"Are you gonna be okay handling him?" Ben asked. Cory only answered that with a question.

"Ever seen American Dreamer?" Ben understood then and there Cory was gonna be living that film and was dreading the part where the sex scene was gonna happen. Especially if Richard showed up during.

This was gonna be a very long haul. Very long and tumultuous, indeed.


	3. Bedrest and homemade soup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cory lets Robin stay in his bed and Robin sees pictures of himself and Cory from the conventions, jogging his memory slowly.

The carride was rough at first. Robin talked about his days in Shueyville, his early days in New York, he talked about how filming on SVU was fun and he was confused when he looked in the mirror for the first time and saw his hair was dark. Cory told him about his costars and slowly explained he'd been working on Gotham for five years. He figured he'd add in the part about Richard later. In the meantime, he was hungry, he was almost home with Robin and Robin looked like he was bored but also hungry. Once he pulled into the building, Robin unbuckled his seatbelt and as if it was second nature, walked over to Cory's door.

"So where will you be putting me up for the night?" Robin asked.

"I will stay on the couch, you get my bed." Cory said as he unlocked the house.

"Chivalrous. I like that in a man." Robin said, Cory ignoring the comment as he opened the door.

"Here we are, home sweet home." Cory said, allowing Robin to enter first.

"It looks great." Robin said as he looked throughout the place. Cory led Robin to his bedroom and showed him his dressers.

"Pajamas are in the middle drawer. Sorry I won't have anything your size." Cory said. "Are you hungry? I can make you something quick and then you can take a nap after." Cory offered.

"I'd go for soup." Robin said.

"Cool, I have cream of chicken that I made last winter that I had frozen, I could make you some tomato, there's cream of mushroom." Robin smiled as Cory listed off the soups.

"The cream of chicken might be something that'll jog my memory, help me remember something about you." Robin said, winking.

"Okay, I'll heat that up pronto. In the meantime, why don't you get into pajamas and snuggle into bed? I'll bring it to you on a tray." Cory said as Robin began to undress and he went into the kitchen. When Cory left and Robin got into the PJs, he looked around the room. He saw some pictures of the conventions the Gotham cast had done in the last five years. Sean being as posh as usual, Ben and Morena holding one another's hand as they first came out as a couple. Some of that information he wouldn't know without the car ride with Cory. And then Robin saw a pic of himself with Cory captioned Nygmobblepot and Smaylor. He wondered about the Smaylor thing, but kept his mouth shut. But then he came across a pic of them on set from their first scene together that aired in season 1. Robin stroked his hair and realized why it was this dark. He suddenly remembered filming this scene, that same warmth that Cory had showed him when he woke up was the same warmth he felt when Cory first looked at him during filming. He smiled but he then stopped because Cory was coming back with the soup and he had to get back in bed.

"Soup's up." Cory said as Robin just tucked himself in.

"Great." Robin said, smiling. Cory smiled back.

"My go to cracker is Chicken in a bisket, because of the chicken flavor complimenting the chicken in the soup." Cory said as he gave a small bag of Chicken in a bisket to Robin. Robin dug in immediately even dipping a cracker into the broth, and smiled the second he drank in the broth's flavor. Then a memory came through of when he was sick and this soup was served to him. He got the flu during a scene on the dock from season 4, he guessed and Cory had served him the soup but not on set but a bedroom kinda like this one.

"I think I remember this soup." Robin said as he took more bites. He polished two more bowls after and fell into a deep sleep shortly after. Cory took his table away and let him sleep, turning the lights off before getting himself something to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never said it was fresh. Please Comment and kudos if you like.


	4. Sweet dreams of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Cory cleans up after lunch, Robin has dreams of memories of when he forst met Cory and wakes up to Cory playing piano.

After he finished eating, Cory poured the soup into a container for lunch on set tomorrow and decided to order out the rest of the night, but waited until Robin woke up to ask what he was in the mood for. Until then, he cleaned up the kitchen and washed the dishes.

Meanwhile, Robin started having a long dream. He zoomed in on the ring that's been on his finger when he woke up. He started reaching out to shake Cory's hand in the dream, seemingly when they met. Except the ring wasn't there when he shook it. He suddenly felt a warm fuzzy feeling in the core of his lungs when he saw Cory smiling in his dreams. It was a smile of "I really like you.", and Robin smiled back both in his dreams and his sleep. And then he woke up and stretched before getting out of bed to pee. Cory then saw movement and checked on him.

"Hey." Cory said when Robin finished in the bathroom. "How are you doing?"

"Good. I think I'm beginning to remember working on Gotham." Robin said. "I remember my befriending Ben and Morena, Sean, I even remember when we met." Robin then looked up at Cory and felt the same warm fuzzy feeling he felt while he was dreaming.

"Um I was thinking of ordering take-out for dinner tonight. What would you like?" Cory asked.

"Chinese sounds good to me, lots of spicy mustard." Robin said. "I've been craving it lately."

"Alright, I'll call the restaurant, see if they have any." Cory smiled and Robin watched as he made the orders.  
.................................................................  
After dinner, Robin was still licking at the spicy mustard when Cory decided to play his piano for a few minutes. Robin sat down the mustard and washed his hands so he could join Cory.

"I remember filming season 2, when they decided to use your Jazz piano major as a secret talent Ed had for entertainment purposes. The shock and awe at the end filming the episode where Jim's on Ed's couch and he wakes up to Ed and Os singing while Ed played, the look on Ben's face was priceless." Robin said.

"I'd like to believe so." Cory giggled as Robin sat down next to his caretaker and laid his head on Cory's shoulder, smiling as he watched Cory's fingers closely as they continued playing. It was hypnotic the way they tickled the ivories. Cory smiled and continued to play until 10 PM, when it was time for bed.

"Well, I guess I should let you get to bed again." Cory said. Robin nodded in agreement but before going to bed, he touched Cory's face and stroked it slowly. It was sensual and intimate. Cory liked the feeling, but he soon had to pull away. Afterall, Robin, though he didn't remember Richard right now, he was still married to the other man.

"I should probably turn in now." Robin said as he bid Cory goodnight and Cory did the same as Robin exited to Cory's room, blushing as he did so.

That night though, Cory thought about how he'd felt for Robin from the beginning. He couldn't help how he felt. His heart and his brain made his stomach churn every night knowing that lusting for a married coworker was wrong. It didn't help matters any more what with Richard being out of town and Robin slowly coming out of amnesia. It was a conflict that wouldn't let him sleep. He just prayed he'd get at least some semblance of the sand man's good merciful powder of serenity before his alarm came back on so he could cook Robin breakfast in the morning.


	5. I remember...us!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin wakes up after having a dream about Cory and Cory's shocked when Robin remembers who (he thinks) cory is to him.

Robin twisted and turned in his sleep. Inside his dream world, he was dreaming of his wedding night with an unidentified man. He still wasn't sure who his husband was, but he felt comfortable, almost as much as he did with Cory as of late. During the sex between him and the mystery man, Cory never escaped his mind. From their first meeting to the piano to the conventions. He remembered suddenly the Nygmobblepot shippers, the fans freaking out each time he and Cory were acting cute during panels, every look Cory gave him. Then one last thing entered his brain as he gave into climax.

"SMAYLOR!" Robin screamed as he woke up from his dream. He panted hard and Cory tripped on his coffee table upon hearing Robin scream and checked on him.

"Robin, I heard you scream. Are you okay?" Cory asked when he reached the older man.

"I'm more than okay. I remember everything now." Robin smiled as Cory sighed in relief.

"So you remember working on Gotham completely?" Cory asked.

"I had a dream just now. I dreamed that I was celebrating my wedding night. Everything came into my mind at once. And I now remember who you are to me." Robin said as he got out of bed and strolled over to where Cory was.

"Who do you think I am to you?" Cory asked as Robin did a bit more intimate touches against his skin.

"You're my husband, of course. I saw you in bed with me just before I woke up screaming Smaylor. You're my husband and I love you as much as I can see you love me." Robin said before he kissed Cory deeply, Cory's eyes bulging out of his skull as he felt the older man's lips for the first time.

He was so very screwed.


	6. Cory's Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cory tells Richard Robin thinks Cory's his husband and Robin, who's still at Cory's, cooks a romantic meal for Cory that leads to the worst thing Cory could do to a friend.

Cory, once Robin had let go of him, returned to work shortly after Robin was cleared to do things on his own. He felt conflicted. Richard was a friend and so was Robin. But he also had more than friendly feelings for Robin. He was in a mess. He also knew he had to do the right thing.

"Hello?" Richard asked after a day of filming. He could use an update on Robin.

"Richard, it's Cory." Cory said during lunch on the Gotham set.

"Cory, a voice for sore ears. How's Robin?" Richard asked as he poured himself a water.

"Better. He's starting to remember everything." Cory said.

"That's great." Richard said as he took a sip of his water.

"It is, but there's a catch." Cory gulped and it all just came out. "I don't know any easier a way to say this but he thinks I'm his husband." Cory then cleared his voice but not before Richard choked on his water. He then spat it up and coughed for what felt like to Cory, hours.

"WHAT?!" Cory could tell that Richard sounded pissed when that news came out. "What led to THAT conclusion, Cory?"

"I don't know, Richard. It just happened, and then he kissed me after he made this revelation. I don't know what possessed me not to stop him, but it just happened so fast." Cory said.

"Fuck this film, I'm jumping on the next flight home." Richard then hung up and Cory hit his head on his dresser.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Ben asked as he heard the conversation.

"What, Ben?" Cory asked.

"You remember that scene in Overboard where Kurt Russell tells Goldie Hawn about the two lovers who were selfishly separated by the father of the girl and they never saw each other again until they met in spirit as the waves and the rocks?" Ben asked.

"I'm not treating Richard like Edward Hermann, Ben. And besides, it's not like I convinced him to think we were a couple." Cory sighed.

"Did you play for him?" Ben asked.

"Piano? I didn't do it for him but he did enjoy listening for a while." Cory said.

"I remember when you first did it. He was quite impressed. I told Morena the look in his eyes that night, when I proposed." Ben smiled at the memory.

"Robin said your face was priceless when I played in front of you." Cory smiled.

"Frances likes the cream of chicken soup you sent me and Morena to give her for dinner one night, we'd love another batch." Ben smiled as he walked away and left Cory to contemplate whether or not to tell Robin about Richard.  
..................................................................  
Meanwhile, Robin had put on YouTube and was so giddy to cook dinner for the first time in a few weeks. Though his memory was in good shape for longer than that. He made Chicken Kiev with a spicy Hollandaise made up with some of the spicy mustard from the night before.

"Robin, I'm home. What smells so good?" Cory asked.

"Chicken Kiev with a Dill Weed and Parsley compound butter wrapped in chicken skin for extra fill on the bird, browned lightly before roasting in the oven the rest of the time, served with a spicy hollandaise and olive oil roasted Asparagus." Robin said as he kissed his "husband" on the corner of his mouth. "So, did the gang miss me while you were away filming and I was here slaving away?" Robin asked, playing emotionally hurt.

"Ben asked for you. I told him you're fine." Cory said. "They all miss you, Robin." Cory assured him.

"I miss them too. At least I get you to wait for." Robin then took Cory's hand and kissed the knuckles. "The house gets lonely without you sometimes."

"I know the feeling." Cory said as Robin finished cooking dinner. They ate in comfortable silence and then after everything was put up, Robin brushed his teeth before telling Cory to do the same as he started laying a trail of rose petals to the bedroom. Once Cory was done brushing his teeth, Robin called him.

"Coming." Cory said as he came out of the kitchen to see the petals.

"Do you like?" Robin asked about the petals. "I wanted you to feel appreciated. You've been doing such a great job taking care of me. I thought you deserved this." Robin then walked up to Cory and kissed him deeply.

Robin's lips and the taste of them were like a painkiller. Cory felt addicted to every sensation Robin sent him. It was a rush that was soon cutting him off from his thoughts when Robin's hand found the front of his pants. Cory broke from the kiss and gasped as his best friend, possibly his one time lover who was in control at this point, made quick work with his fly after working him through his pants. Cory was in pain from now being massively hard. He needed to stop this before it continued to the point that someone would get their heart broken. Unfortunately, two hearts would break if he did tell the truth. He knew he had to but then Robin kissed his body down before he got down on his knees.

"I'm not sure if I remember from our last encounter. Are you still clean?" Robin asked as he began to stroke Cory's scrotum.

"Yes." Cory nodded as Robin smiled before slowly taking the younger man in his mouth. Cory fell to the bed as Robin took him in his mouth. His tongue felt amazing and his mouth was so warm and he knew that when Robin pulled up for air and came back to Cory's aching erection, it'd be warmer and warmer. The thought of it made him swell more inside Robin's amazing mouth. Robin pulled up too soon as Cory was about to climax, and crawled up to Cory's torso.

"I wanna ride you." Robin whispered in Cory's ear as he stripped away his own clothes, then rid of all of Cory's. After which, he got out some lube and a condom from Cory's bedside table drawer just in case. Robin opened the foil, then rolled the latex cover over Cory's still salivated shaft before applying lube to the condom. Robin then allowed Cory to open him and he did so. Once Cory was sure Robin was completely loose, which he tried to be completely sensual to help the process along faster, he laid back down on the bed and allowed Robin to climb onto him and Robin immediately sank down on the younger man.

Both men gasped in unison at the sensation of Cory inside Robin. Robin soldiered on after a minute of giving himself time to adjust. He slowly began pistoning against Cory.

"You feel amazing." They both said to one another as Robin then began to cling to Cory's shoulders. They both groaned as they made love in this position the whole time.

"I'm getting close." Robin said as he lovingly put his forehead against Cory's.

"So am I." Cory said breathlessly. Cory then felt brave enough to stroke and feel Robin's heavied down prick. Robin threw his head back and Cory kissed down his torso. His slow strokes finally got Robin to release. Seeing his post-orgasmic state pushed Cory to his own orgasm and they cuddled.

"I didn't imagine the sex would be this good." Robin remarked as he kissed Cory's palm. "I love you, Cory."

"I-um, I love you too, Robin." Cory admitted to himself in this room with Robin as a witness. Before Robin could return the favor to Cory, he got tired and Cory told him to rest. Cory was gonna go to bed too when a text came in.

"I'm almost to Manhattan. You better be ready in the morning to tell Robin or I'm gonna do it for you in superbitch mode." It was from Richard. He'd worry about that in the morning. In the meantime, Cory was going to make sure Robin was cared for through the night.


	7. It all comes out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard makes it back but is livid but understands when he sees that Cory and Robin have slept together and Cory has to make a hard but also right decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will warn you that I kinda mashed the woman from American Dreamer's husband discovering her and her boyfriend in bed together scene with the scene in Overboard where Goldie Hawn's character gets collected by Edward Hermann and remembers who she really is right afterwards.

Cory and Robin woke up at the same time as Cory got out of bed. He was in love with Robin. That was the truth. But the guilt of Robin making love to him like that when he wasn't even all there yet, it was hammering in harder than the fact that Richard was already coming for Robin. Suddenly, a knock on the door came.

"Hello?" Cory asked when he answered the door in just his robe and slippers.

"Where is he?" Richard asked when he stormed in.

"Richard, he woke up a while ago but I told him to go back to sleep. He's in my room." Cory said as Richard stormed over to Cory's bedroom only to find the man he had said yes to seven-eight years ago, the man who he'd loved for over a decade, was naked and in bed. He was devastated and angry and he really wanted to deck Cory. Instead, he walked back in and tried breathing deeply before decking Cory anyway and raging like any husband would.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?!" Richard screamed as Cory turned on his torso. Suddenly, Robin woke up and saw the commotion.

"Dickie?" Robin asked as he saw Cory on the floor and Richard was here. Suddenly, he was completely aware of who his real husband was and what he'd just done with his best friend.

"Oh my God." Robin said as he panicked. It was short-lived though seeing as he had to help Cory up off the floor first.

"Cory, you couldn't tell me after what happened, could you?" He asked when he got the younger man sat in a chair.

"You kissed me and I didn't want you to feel bad for being wrong. I know it was wrong, lying by omission like I did, but then last night happened and it felt great to get it all out." Cory said as Robin stroked his thumb over where Richard had gotten him.

"Okay, that's understandable. I'm waiting in the car." Richard said.

"Dickie, wait. What are you doing here? Didn't you have a movie?" Robin asked.

"I heard about what you'd done and I bowed out of the film." Richard explained.

"I guess it's time to go home then." Robin said as Richard nodded before going out to the car to wait for Robin and Cory to get dressed.

"Cory, I want you to know I meant what I said last night." Robin said as he hugged the most important person in his life.

"I meant it too, Robin. And if you were single when we met, I don't know if I'd have told you sooner. But I love you." They stroked each other's faces and Cory, once Robin was packed back up, took him to Richard's car and surrendered the keeper of his heart to the true love of his life. His rock.

"Hey, ready to go?" Richard asked. Robin only nodded as Cory then packed him into the car.

"I hope I get to see you at work." Robin said as he gave Cory a small smile and Richard drove off shortly after.  
..................................................................  
Cory was a mess.

He was always a mess, but this was the biggest mess he ever felt. He contacted someone about it. Sean was in England spending time with his son, so he tried Ben.

"Go for dad of the year." Ben said as he was changing Frances's diaper.

"Hi, Ben." Cory said.

"Cory? You sound like you just had your heart stomped on." Ben said.

"Robin remembers Richard. He came over this morning. Ben, Robin and I had sex last night." Cory said as he took an Advil for the pain.

"WHAT?!" Ben geeked in a whisper yell, remembering Frances was in his lap.

"Yep, I'm aware of the circumstances." Cory sighed.

"How'd it happen?" Ben asked as Cory went to eat something, remembering the Chicken Kiev Robin made the night before.

"Chicken Kiev is how it happened." Cory said as he took out a piece and heated it in the microwave. "I love him, Ben. And he confessed after that he loves me too. But he belongs with Richard." Cory started digging into the chicken and cried at how full of love it was even after he'd left. "I don't know what to do." Cory started to cry and Frances offered one of her toys to the crying phone in her daddy's hand.

"Look, Cory. Frances and I are coming over and I'll talk to you then. Don't overload on Chicken Kiev, okay?" Ben begged him as he hung up and scooped his daughter into the car to go see Cory.


	8. Ben's chickentervention and Morena's two cents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben talks Cory away from the Chicken Kiev and Morena talks to Robin about how she knew Ben was the one. Plot twist at the end of this chapter.

Ben and Frances got out of the car the second they reached Cory's house. Ben saw the door was already open and he quickly entered as Frances squirmed out of her dad's arms to comfort the crying man on the other end of the phone. Eventually, Cory was located...in the kitchen. He had eaten almost all the Chicken Kiev and was now downing it with the spicy hollandaise.

"Cory, are you okay?" Ben asked as he tried to pry the chicken away from him.

"I need more of him, Ben." Cory said as he continued to drink the hollandaise.

"Puppy?" Frances offered her favorite toy dog as Cory looked down, thinking about how he would make a great dad if Robin wasn't already with someone else.

"It's okay, Cory. Just give me the chicken and the sauce, I'll put it away and we'll clean you up. Okay?" Ben assured the distraught man as he walked him to the bathroom, washed his face and then laid him on the bed before Frances asked to play with Cory.

"Not now, Frances. Uncle Cory is very tired and he needs his sleep. We'll go as soon as Daddy texts Mommy about the situation. Okay?" Ben asked as Frances contently agreed.  
..................................................................  
Once Cory fell asleep and Ben's text was sent, Morena thought it'd be a good idea to visit the newly recovered Robin.

"Hey, welcome back." Morena said as she gave Robin a welcome back to lucidity bouquet.

"They're lovely, Morena. Thank you." Robin said as he invited her in. She saw the signs that Robin was nervous, he had his cleaning supplies out and he always cleaned to stay calm.

"Almost immaculate." Morena commented.

"Thanks." Robin breathed deeply. "I figured the house needed cleaning after I was gone for almost two weeks." Robin said as he offered Morena water.

"Thanks." Morena said as she took the glass and drained it. "So Ben texted me, I hear you two slept together last night?" Robin gulped and bowed his head.

"Cory confided in Ben, huh?" Robin asked, feeling defeated.

"He also ate almost all the Chicken Kiev you made last night. Ben put it away but he was still worried when he cried himself to sleep. I will admit, drinking Hollandaise is better than drinking alcohol in front of Frances." Morena tried to lighten the tension as Robin groaned.

"Christ, I didn't think he'd get hit this bad with what happened." Robin said as he reached for a sponge and started scrubbing the counters.

"Can I ask you something, Robin? Do you really love Cory?" Morena asked, truly curious.

"Of course. But I also love Dickie. I don't want to leave him and maybe the passion's been replaced as of late, but we still show our love." Robin said as he stopped to face Morena. "Dickie's my rock but Cory's the fire that I haven't felt with Dickie since season 3." Robin sighed. "And don't think he doesn't know that, you already know we had sex last night." Robin then went to sit in his chair and put his hand over his eyes.

"So what do you do now that you've revealed this?" Morena asked as she sat next to the older man.

"I don't know. Dickie did a real number on Cory when he found out what we did when he stormed in this morning." Robin said as he remembered what he woke up to. He sighed again. "What did you do when you were separated and you met Ben?" Robin asked.

"I was already leaving my husband when I conceived Frances with Ben." Morena said as she explained her actions to Robin. "I knew I wanted him the second I laid eyes on him. And he felt the same way especially when we first touched and then later kissed." Morena and Robin and smiled as he thanked her for the advice.  
..................................................................  
On the other side of the wall, though, Richard overheard the conversation beside the two and realized he had to be nobler. He then called Ben, telling him to stay a little longer at Cory's.  
..................................................................  
A few hours later, a U-haul was here to take Robin back to Cory's.

"What's going on?" Robin asked when he went.

"Robin Lord Taylor? We're here to take you to the address of Cory Michael Smith." The moving men explained.

"I'm sorry, this has to be a mistake." Robin said until Richard came out and had Robins suitcases all packed up and ready to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Such a twist, right? Please comment.


	9. Return to him...I want a divorce (for your happiness)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title gives it away. Richard wants Robin to be happy after he overhears what Robin was telling Morena. We pick up where we left off.
> 
> (Come off it, this is a Smaylor AU, Smaylor's always endgame in AUs that feature them. Mind you though, this might be the penultimate chapter.)

"Dickie, what's going on?" Robin was confused.

"Baby, I heard what you said to Morena. You deserve someone who gives you that spark we both know hasn't been there in two years." Richard sighed as he stroked Robin's cheek.

"You knew it hasn't been there in forever?" Robin started to tear up.

"All I know is I was overzealous when I punched Cory and I was jealous of the time you spent together, the closeness you have together, Smaylor? Hell, I was even jealous of how you secretly dreamed about him at night. Don't deny it, I heard your moans. You used to be that passionate calling out my name." Richard said as Robin blushed, not helping the tears coming down.

"I'm sorry, baby." Robin said, wanting Richard to know he still loved him.

"No apologies, I want you to be happy, I'll file for divorce first thing in the morning and I won't rush it because it won't be fair to you. Go to him for me." Richard said as he kissed Robin's lips one last time as his now soon-to-be ex-husband hugged back and drove with the U-haul people back to his true home.

The only home that mattered.  
..................................................................  
Cory woke up and Ben was cooking pancakes for Frances. He frowned in confusion as to why Ben was doing this. Especially at 5 PM.

"What's with the breakfast for dinner?" Cory asked.

"CEBATION!" Frances screamed so innocently, making Ben warm up and giggle.

"Not yet, Munchkin. Mommy has to come soon with Uncle Cory's present." Ben cooed as he hugged his little angel from behind in a high chair and tickled and kissed her, making her giggle. He then went back to his pancakes and Morena, who Richard instructed Ben to text as part of his plan, texted Ben to text Robin to call Cory before he called the house and she'd enter through the kitchen door, texted Ben that they were outside the house and, as they spoke, were getting out of the U-haul. At that moment, Robin called the bewildered younger man.

"Hello?" Cory asked, still depressed.

"Cory, hi." Robin said as he hid behind a tree, breathing a little shaky.

"Robin, how are you?" Cory started to choke up. He wasn't the only one.

"I'm wonderful. Cory, last night was not just the best night of my life, it was a culmination of feelings I've been building up for you since our first scene together at GCPD, and if it took me scrambling my brain to realize this, then I wouldn't have it any other way." Robin let his tears fall more as he took a deep breath and decided to book it to the window where Cory's bedroom, which Ben had opened earlier, bugs and potential burglars be damned, and found in the wardrobe, the robe Os and Ed shared when they moved in together in season 3. Robin heading there was Morena's cue to ring the bell and have breakfast for dinner with Ben and Frances.

"Hold on, Robin. I gotta take this." Cory said as he answered the door to Morena.

"Congratulations, Cory." Morena said as she hugged him before Frances squealed as she heard her mommy's voice. Cory groaned when she said that. He wanted to kill Ben, but focused on the phone until the line went dead.

Just then, Cory heard the bedroom door shut as he went to investigate, Ben getting the U-haul unloaded and all of Robin's things out.

After Cory got hung up on, Robin texted him with a riddle.

"I'm in a place where everything gets laid down on a table. Where everything comes out and thresholds are crossed. Where am I?" Robin knew he was in front of the door, but didn't want him to know until he opened the door. Cory realized right away it was the bedroom as that was where they bared all last night. When he slammed it open, Robin kissed him deeply.

"I don't understand, Richard took you back." Cory said as the older man stripped of the robe he had worn in season 3.

"Dickie wants a divorce, he wants me to be happy." Robin then unbuttoned his shirt before he threw his other clothes away, then pulled the younger man close as he closed the door behind them.

Meanwhile, Morena, Ben and Frances were having their pancakes when both men groaned in ecstacy from Cory's bedroom, the door being truly locked for that.

"CEBATION! CEBATION!" Frances cooed as she ate at her pancakes gleefully.

"That's right, honeynut. Uncle Cory and Uncle Robin are celebrating finally being together and will later join us for a pancake dinner." Morena cooed as she nuzzled her precious dove. She and Ben then kissed and tended in continuation, once Robin's things were completely in the house, to the pancakes.

Cory was even happier than last night's activity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't Frances so darn CUTE saying Celebration like she did? Please comment or I will feel like Tinkerbell in Return to Neverland after Jane said she didn't believe in fairies.


	10. In the end, I'm gonna be standing at the beginning with you (Epilogue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six months later, after Robin's finished what parts he's missed filming and the series has officially wrapped, the end of Gotham leads to the beginning of the rest of Robin and Cory's lives together. (Robin and Richard's divorce is finalized at this point.)
> 
> Spoiler alert: Wedding bells. Will. Chime. At the end of the fic.

..................................................................

Six months later  
..................................................................  
The divorce was finalized and Robin was freer for it. Richard was surprisingly fair despite being cheated on, which he didn't care what anyone else would think about it. His true motive through it all was he still loved Robin but felt that his happiness was more inportant. If Cory made him so, then so be it.

Robin filmed all his parts he'd missed while Amnesiac and everyone welcomed him back with open arms, especially Cory. Cory, who had been his constant caregiver the whole time he'd been sick, who'd been in love with him since the beginning. Who he'd felt the same for two years prior. Who he was now living with and sharing his feelings with everyday as well as his bed. Who was also now his boyfriend.

And here they were, holding hands and giggling at a wrap-up party for the final season of Gotham. The series finale had just aired earlier in the night, hence the party, and had ended with Nygmobblepot finally canonized. They were discussing with the interviewers at the party the friendships they made and of course, their own relationship.

They had come out at SDCC, just after Richard had announced his divorce. Robin gave all the panel attendees heart attacks when after asked by a fan if there was a reason Richard and Robin were divorcing, answered by standing up, grabbing Cory by his shirt to pull the taller man up and kissed him deeply. Everyone screamed positively as the two men detatched and rested their foreheads together. Cory blushed as soon as he did that. Robin giggled as the fans continued to scream. This moment led to the decision to finally canonize Nygmobblepot.

Flashforward back to now as the dinner was being served, roast chicken and Asparagus with a huge dessert bar. The kids were glued to that for sure.

"Don't tell anyone, but I snuck in some spicy mustard for your Asparagus." Cory whispered playfully into Robin's ear. Robin giggled and kissed Cory swiftly but not unpassionately as they began to dig in.

They mingled with others who worked on the show, they answered interview questions and time came later for Cory to sit on a bench at the piano they brought in for entertainment purposes and then he clinked his champagne flute with a plastic knife to get everyone's attention.

"Thank you, ladies and gentlemen. So we all know why we're gathered tonight." Cory began. "We're here to celebrate the end of a series that brought together a circle of friends. And along the way, gave us a couple of couples that some of us didn't see coming. We were definitely shocked when Ben and Morena happened." Cory paused to show off Ben and Morena, blushing as usual. "But the most unexpected one would have to be me and Robin." Cory then gestured Robin to come up by the piano next to him.

"Cory, what's your endgame?" Robin asked when he locked eyes on Cory's calming gaze.

"You know, not a lot of people know that the original Batman series with Adam West was originally distributed by 20th Century Fox." Cory continued as he winked to the love of his life, playing a tune that hadn't been heard by some audiences in the crowd in almost 22 years. "As was the movie Anastasia. Now don't think I'm gonna be singing this song as I play, I'm doing this small piano riff as a promise." Cory finished the sample of "At the Beginning" before turning to Robin.

"The point I'm trying to make here is this. Us right here. This may be the end of Gotham, but I believe this is the beginning, the true beginning, of us." Cory was crying now as he pulled out a ring and got down on one knee, facing Robin all the way. "Robin Lord Taylor, you have been my best friend, my constant throughout this ride and now, you're the love of my life and I would never imagine a day that goes by without waking up to you by my side. So with that out of the way, I ask for your hand in marriage. Will you marry me?" Cory opened the box the ring came in and Robin collapsed to his knees in response.

"Yes, yes. You have my heart, my hand, all of me, Cory Michael Smith. I will marry you." Robin smiled and cried as he kissed Cory's lips deeper than he never thought possible as everyone clapped and cheered.

They were completely happy as they started a newer life together, dancing the rest of the night before going home to further celebrate before beginning planning their wedding and maybe soon, parenthood.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and please continue your comments.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment, don't be afraid or shy to tell me what you think.


End file.
